


Cuphead in: Bendy’s Swingin’ Summer

by EliteKatQueen (orphan_account)



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bendy has issues and needs a hug, Drama, Humor, King dice doesn’t get paid enough, Other, bendy got to Inkwell Isles but no one knows how, bendy's age is unknown, bromance between Bendy and the brothers, cartoon logic exists, hidden elements of discrimination due to color or race, others dont like Bendy, people like bendy, regular logic? Nah, the Devil is still pissed, the boys are kidults, the boys go on vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EliteKatQueen
Summary: -About a year ago, Bendy mysteriously arrived on Inkwell Isles, near the beach of Isle 3 before shortly being rescued by Cuphead and Mugman.-In the present time, the boys are good friends with Bendy, but the ink demon finds living in a very judgmental society difficult. However, when the boys win tickets to an all-expense paid trip to Brightwell Isles, a famous vacationing spot, Bendy sees it as a chance to relax and get away from his troubles.Meanwhile, the Devil is still bitter about his defeat a year ago. However, when he discovers that he isn’t the only satanic creature on Inkwell Isles, will he use his ruthless ways to make Bendy’s life a living hell until he snaps or will the boys step in and teach the Devil another lesson as they did before?





	1. A New Arrival - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first work on AO3, so I figured why not a crossover of my two most favorite games! If you guys want to see more, let me know in the comments below!

** Prologue **

** One year ago… **

-

The first thing that Bendy could register was a narrow tunnel, convulsing walls of ink surrounding him as multiple voices echoed, incomprehensible words spoken as harsh whispers.

With all of his might, Bendy pulled himself to his feet and began dragging himself towards a bright light at the end of the tunnel, hoping that it served as a way out. With each step, he felt his body become heavier and heavier, but the demon persisted against the feeling and stumbled closer and closer to the blinding light.

“ **Just…a little more! I can’t…go back! I…I don’t want to go back!** ”, Bendy grunted to himself, inching himself closer to the end. The moment that he touched the light with a gloved hand, all that he could register next was darkness.

-

The gentle sound of the ocean crashing onto the beach filled the air of an early spring morning. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon, mixing the colors of orange and yellow into the pinkish sky. The trees swayed ever so slightly from a breeze that flowed through the forest. The wildlife came to life in the woods, the birds chirping away and the butterflies fluttering from flower to flower.

On the third isle, a large beach was devoid of life, the only activity came from the waves of the sea striking the shore. But near a rocky cliff side, an object stood out from the pleasant scenery with its sleek black surface and short stature.

Bendy laid sprawled across the sand, hidden from plain view of the public by some large rocks near the cliff. The ink demon groaned softly, a crippling pain preventing him from making any movements with his body or limbs. He only managed to crack a pie-cut eye open and glance around at his new surroundings.

He eyed the sand laying beneath him.

“ _Is…is this what heaven is like? A warm, sandy beach? Or…is this just another one of his tricks? To make me believe something…that won’t come true?_ ”, Bendy thought to himself, blinking his eye several times to ensure what he seeing was real and not an illusion.

Bendy breathed out softly, letting his eye close shut. Despite the pain that still throbbed within him, he felt at peace laying in the sand, taking in the fresh morning air through his mouth. “ _I think I’ll just…lay here for a spell. Relax and take it all in…before it disappears_ ”, he thought to himself, drifting off into a gentle slumber.

Silence filled the beach again, the glistening sunrise over the horizon lit up the beach with its warm sun rays, its ripping reflection bouncing off on the choppy surface of the sea.

-

“C’mon, Mugman! The beach won’t stay empty for long!”, exclaimed a young voice, a small figure leapt over a fallen log before coming to a halt. An young cup-headed figure with a red-striped bendy straw in his head, which was filled with a whitish liquid. He was dressed in a dark sweater with red pants, along with a pair of brown shoes.

“Ugh, but why does it have to be so early in the morning, Cuphead?”, complained another young voice, another figure hauled himself over the fallen log. He looked about the same as Cuphead, but his attire was colored sky-blue.

“Because in the afternoon, it’s too full and at night, the beach is closed. Plus, I heard some neat things wash up on the shore in the morning and I want to check it out before everyone else gets to them. Now let’s go, bro!”, Cuphead replied before taking off again.

“This pretty be worth losing an hour of sleep”, Mugman grumbled to himself before following his brother through the woods. The boys followed a dirt path through the forest, arriving at a red die-shaped building and entering through the double doors.

-

A few minutes passed before the brothers arrived to the beach on the third isle. Cuphead breathed in the smell of the beach, sighing in content.

Ever since he and his brother defeated the Devil and freed the former debtors from their contracts, peace had been an present thing for the residents of Inkwell Isle. But along with the freedom and peace came boredom to the young cup. He had a heck of an adventure collecting the soul contracts, but wanted to see more of the world he lived in.

He eagerly awaited the day the opportunity for adventure came to him or to find it for himself. However, Cuphead was pulled out of his daydreaming when he heard his brother’s voice cry out “Cuphead!”

Cuphead swiftly turned around in alarm when he heard the slightly scared tone in Mugman’s voice. He saw his brother near the cliff side of the beach, partially blocked by a few large rocks.

“I found something…well…more like someone”, stated Mugman.

Cuphead was confused for a moment before trudging across the sand to get a better look at what his brother found. He squeezed through the rocks, joining his brother near the cliff, his jaw dropped at the discovery his sibling made.

A short black figure laid stiff across the sand. The boys took in the appearance of the figure, a sleek black coating of ink covered his whole body. He donned a pair of white gloves with two buttons, a pair of shoes that seemed to be attached to his being, a white bow tie, and a thin tail with a triangular tip.

It didn’t take the boys long to discover that this person was none other than a devil.

Cuphead pulled his brother away from the demon, using one hand to provide protection as he drew out his finger gun with the other.

“Stand back, brother! It might be pretending to be hurt so we drop our guard!”, Cuphead started in alarm, aiming the tip of his index finger towards the helpless demon. Mugman, however, intervened and forcibly moved his brother’s aim away from the being.

“Cups, wait! It didn’t do anything! I think it’s actually hurt”, said Mugman, sparing a pitiful glance to the fallen demon.

Cuphead huffed in annoyance, but drew his finger gun away for his sibling’s sake. He cautiously approached the figure, dropping to his knees and leaning ever so closely to the inky being. The young cup placed a hand on the demon and shook him lightly, but it does little to grab his attention. It only inflicts a pained groan from the ink devil.

“Well, it’s not dead, but I don’t think it has much time to live”, Cuphead said as he looked towards his brother.

“We can’t just leave it out here if it’s hurt! We’d better bring it to Elder Kettle!”, Mugman said in concern.

“Mugs, in case you haven’t noticed, it’s a demon! A devil, the lord of darkness, Beelzebub, any other term that means an evil creature that steals souls! Besides, what if this is just another one of the Devil’s tricks to get back at us for what we did to him?”, Cuphead questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

“…What if it isn’t?”, Mugman asked back. “What if…what if this is someone who really needs help? What would that make us if we didn’t help him?”

Cuphead frowned, looking down at the demon. His body rose and fell with each shallow breath he took. He looked back at his sibling, a pleading look in his eyes. He sighed deeply, sparing one last look at the demon before looking back at Mugman.

“A-Alright, we’ll help him, but if he tries anything, I’ll be armed and ready”, sighed out Cuphead, much to the delight of his younger brother.

Carefully, Cuphead dug his hands beneath the demon’s body and pulled him from the sand, carrying him bridal style. Mugman and his brother squeezed through the rocks and hurried to the wooden deck that led into the beach. Cuphead adjusted his hold on the demon before ascending up the wooden steps.

Meanwhile, Bendy slowly began to regain consciousness. His entire body still throbbed with pain, but soon realized that he was being moved. He didn’t have the strength to attack whoever was carrying him, so all he could do was move his head slightly and peek his eyes open. His blurry vision straightened a bit, making out a figure with a cup for a head.

“W…what’s happening? W-Who are y-you?”, stuttered Bendy in a weak tone.

Cuphead glanced down to the devil in his arms, realizing that he looked and sounded a lot weaker than he previously thought. He said in a firm voice “It’s okay. We’re gonna get you help. Just try not to move or talk too much”.

Despite the childish voice he heard, Bendy was comforted by the words spoken. Obeying the command, the demon rested his head against the body of his savior.

“How is he doing?”, Mugman asked, slowing his pace a bit to examine the demon.

“He sounds pretty weak”, replied Cuphead. “I don’t think he knows what’s happening right now, but we’d better get to Elder Kettle as soon as possible”.

The brothers ran from the third isle to the comfort of their home on the first isle to get the demon help. They got to their destination just before the sun fully rose to its position in the sky.

  
-

Bendy fell back asleep before he was analyzed and patched up. When he awoke once again, he quickly realized that he wasn’t on the gritty surface of the beach. Instead, he found himself on a soft mattress, laying in the middle of what appeared to be a living room with a fireplace with a cozy and crackling fire. The demon seemed dumbstruck for a moment, then he quickly remembered what he saw beforehand.

Being on the beach, judging whether or not what he saw and felt was real or not, then being carried to safety by a pair of children with cups for heads. Bendy would have thought that by now, he would have woken up and see that everything before him was just a trick, but after what he has witnessed so far, he soon became to realize that where he was is real.

“ _I can’t believe it!_ ”, thought the demon as a grin formed on his face. “ _It actually worked! After so much trial and error, it finally worked! I’m not struck there anymore! I’m here now! Wherever the hell I am, I’m no longer stuck in that damnable studio!_ ”

Bendy almost considered jumping around for joy, but a new figure soon entered the living room and noticed the demon up and about.

“Ahh, I see that you’ve finally woken up!”, an elderly voice spoke. Bendy turned his head and saw a tannish kettle with a brown cane gripped in one of his hands. The demon was baffled by the appearance of the sentient container.

“I’ll admit, you gave me quite a scare when the boys arrived with a unconscious black demon. But I simply couldn’t leave a soul suffering or in need of help. How are you feeling?”, asked the kettle.

It took a moment for Bendy to regain his ability to talk. He stuttered out “Uh…I’m-I’m fine, I guess. W-Who are you and where am I?”

“Oh, sorry, I never introduced myself. I’m Elder Kettle and you’re in my home, or more specifically, you’re in one of the three isles here. Inkwell Isles”, Elder Kettle explained. Bendy took a glance around the little home. Although it wasn’t much, the home was filled with all sorts of knickknacks and homely objects.

Bendy looked back at the kettle when he spoke again. “Can I get you anything? A glass of water or food, perhaps?”

“Actually…do you have any ink? Anything else is too sensitive for my stomach”, Bendy questioned, feeling a bit parched.

Elder Kettle looked a bit confused for a moment, but replied with “Surely”. The old kettle left the room and in a matter of seconds, returned with an inkwell in the other hand. The moment he handed it to Bendy, the demon snatched the jar and began to consume the ink inside it.

“My, I’ve never seen anyone consume ink before. Aren’t you worried about getting ink poisoning?”, Elder Kettle asked in concern. Bendy lowered the jar from his mouth, wiping a bit of ink away from his mouth.

“Not really. I…my name’s Bendy and I’m basically a being made entirely out of ink”, answered the Devil. “All I can tell you is…I came from a very, VERY bad place. I was starving, so I couldn’t get up and get help for myself. I do remember waking up on a beach and then, I felt myself being carried away”.

“Ah, you must be talking about Cuphead and Mugman”, the kettle stated. “They are the ones who brought you here. You say that you came from a bad place, but how did you get on the beach?”

“…It’s a really bad experience and I’m not sure if I want to tell you yet”, responded Bendy, nervously tapping his fingers across the inkwell jar. The kettle nodded in reply.

“Very well. You’re more than welcome to tell me at any time when you feel more comfortable, Bendy. In the meantime, rest up to get your energy back”, Elder Kettle said before leaving the room.

Bendy placed the inkwell jar next to him before laying back down on the mattress. He sighed deeply, the softness of the mattress provided comfort for his aching muscles.

Bendy shifted his head slightly when he heard a pair of footsteps near the living room. The same two cups appeared in the arch way, Cuphead and Mugman. The two brothers approached the demon and sat next to him.

“Hey there, buddy”, Mugman said in a soft voice. “I’m glad to see you’re awake. How are you feeling?”

“Ugh, I feel like I went through hell and back…pun totally intended”, responded Bendy, invoking a chuckle from the brothers.

Cuphead asked afterwards “So, if you don’t mind me asking, where did you come from? You don’t look like any of the other residents of Inkwell Isles.”

Bendy winced inwardly before replying “I…I really don’t want to talk about it. I don’t think it really matters, anyway. I’d rather be here than where I was before. But I just gotta say…thank you so much for saving me, boys. I don’t think I would have made it”.

Cuphead replied “No problem…um…

“Bendy”.

“Bendy…hm. That’s a weird name for a devil”, commented Cuphead.

Bendy chuckled lightly. “Trust me, I’m not as flexible as my name implies”.

The boys giggled again, Bendy managed a soft smile at the boys. He couldn’t believe that the boys went through all the trouble to save him.

“Ya know…you’re not as bad as I thought you would be”, said Cuphead.

“Thanks. You boys aren’t too bad, either. Going through all that trouble to help an ink demon. But after I recover, you boys wouldn’t mind if I stick around here for a while…at least until I can get my bearings of this place?”

“Not at all, Bendy”, Mugman cheerfully answered. “You’ll love it here. Inkwell Isle is the best place around! It’s like heaven!”

“Heh heh…I don’t think I’d be exactly welcome in heaven. But being here will be a whole lot better than where I was previously from”.

 

 

 


	2. To Go or Not to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -
> 
> Cuphead and Mugman share their news of their ticket winnings to Bendy. They can bring a guest along with them, but will Bendy change his mind in time for the trip?
> 
> -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates may vary, possibly one every week.  
> In the meantime, enjoy!

** Chapter 2: To Go or Not to Go **

  
**_A year later…_ **

  
Bendy laid himself against a hammock tied between two trees, releasing a deep sigh of relief and taking in the sounds of nature around him.

Ever since his sudden and unexpected arrival to Inkwell Isles, Bendy stayed with the cup brothers, along with their wise guardian to gain a better understanding of the world he placed himself in. Although he kept most of his personal experiences of his previous world to himself, Bendy was more than happy to partake in the activities Cuphead and Mugman perform on a daily basis. They saved his life and he was more than happy to give back to them.

But despite the sweet and calm life he had with the family, Bendy had to experience the other isles with their residents and so far, it’s a very sensitive balance he found himself on.

 Most of the inhabitants of the other isles were wary of Bendy, mostly for two reasons. Because of the fact that he is a devil and the reputation of a devil isn’t too great, but also because of Bendy’s otherworldly and unusual colors. The isles were colorful, filled with a variety of bright shades and soft hues, as well as the residents themselves. Seeing Bendy and the dull colors of black and white on him was off-putting and frankly, very unnerving for the folks.

The former debtors of the isles also had their mixture of opinions about Bendy.

The boys eagerly introduced Bendy to their friends and every encounter usually went in three ways. Either the bosses completely disregarded Bendy’s species and color palate and welcomed him with open arms, remain neutral about the demon only because he made the boys happy, or distrust him right away because of his demonic appearance or his colors.

It was a lot to take in, and Bendy usually found himself melting ink out of stress from overthinking what he could do to gain the trust of those who didn’t like him. But at the moment, Bendy didn’t really want to think about his daily troubles on the isles.

He only wanted to kick back and relax as the summer season began to set in on the isles. He stared at the sunlight peeking through the canopy of the trees towering over him as the hammock gently rocked back and forth from a refreshing breeze. He sighed again, letting his eyes close and letting his entire being relax into the-

“ **BENDY!** ”

Bendy yanked his eyes open, letting out a startled gasp. His body jerked to the right, the hammock he rested on turned with him, but keep going until the demon fell face first into the dirt beneath him before coming to a halt. The ink devil laid on the ground for a few seconds before pulling himself up.

Standing before him was Cuphead and Mugman, who winced when they saw Bendy’s dirt-covered face. “Oops. Sorry, Bendy”, said Cuphead, extending a hand out to the demon.

“Ugh, it’s fine”, Bendy grumbled, grasping the toon’s hand and pulled himself to his feet. The demon wiped the dust and dirt off of his face as Cuphead spoke again.

“Anyway, you’re never going to believe what just happened!”, Cuphead said in excitement.

Mugman quickly said “Cups and I entered a raffle we heard about in the radio. They announced the winners today and we WON!”

Bendy cracked a smile upon hearing this. “That’s great, boys! Wait…you didn’t have to sell your souls to get those tickets, did you?”

“Trust me, Bendy. My soul-selling days are over”, Cuphead replied, forming a sheepish smile when he noticed his brother was giving him a stink eye beside him.

“Yeah…it better be”, grumbled Mugman.

Cuphead quickly shifted in the conversation back to the previous topic. “Anyway, the winners of the raffle get a pair of tickets, an all expense-paid trip to the greatest vacationing spot known throughout the isles, Brightwell Isles!”

“Huh…I wasn’t even aware that there were other isles around here”, wondered Bendy, figuring that Inkwell Isles was the only isle known.

Mugman stated “Before you arrived to Inkwell, the discovery of a new isle had us all surprised. But because of the bright, lively beaches and beautiful landscapes, the founders of the isle decided to make it a resort spot for vacationers, thus Brightwell Isles was born!”

“Well, I’m happy for you two”, Bendy replied. “I’m sure you’ll have lots of fun at that resort. As for me, I think I’ll just relax here at home with Elder Kettle”.

Cuphead frowned slightly upon hearing the statement from Bendy. He knew that there was more to summer other than just sleeping for days on end without enjoying the warm sun on a sandy beach. As Bendy crawled back onto his hammock, the young cup knew about another benefit with the tickets he and his brother won.

“Well, actually…there was also another thing that came with winning the tickets”, admitted Cuphead. “You can bring a friend along. We were wondering if you wanted to come with us to Brightwell”.

Bendy’s eyebrows rose in interest of the offer. He was looking forward for the summer season, but spending on an isle unknown to him kinda scared him. Plus, the idea of being around others to whom he didn’t know terrified him. Bendy had already had enough judgment placed on him with the residents on Inkwell Isles. He dreaded the thought of the inhabitants of Brightwell Isle talking about him behind closed doors.

“No thanks”, Bendy responded nonchalantly, turning on his side in the hammock. Cuphead and Mugman were more than shocked by the demon’s response.

Cuphead wasn’t one for giving up. He snuck beneath the hammock and appeared in front of Bendy. “C’mon, Inkster. It’s gonna be lots of fun”.

“It’s Bendy, Cupface”, the demon answered with an irritated tone. “And I’m much more content relaxing here, thank you very much”. Bendy turned to face away from Cuphead, sighing heavily.

Cuphead sighed, crawling beneath the hammock and joining his brother. He pulled Mugman out of earshot of the demon and whispered “We gotta convince Bendy to go on this trip with us”.

“Cups, if Bendy doesn’t want to come with us, that’s fine. If he’s happier relaxing here at home, then we shouldn’t force him to go with us”, replied Mugman with a concerned look.

“Bro, Bendy needs this”, Cuphead replied. “He’s been a little less active lately. He wasn’t like this a year ago when we found him on that beach”.

Mugman answered with “Yeah, that’s true. But maybe it has to do with the fact that we’re the only ones who fully accept Bendy for who he is and everyone else either ignores him or avoids him like the plague”.

Cuphead scoffed at the statement. “Screw what anyone else thinks about him! Bendy hasn’t done anything wrong to us! Everyone else is gonna have to get used to that”.

“Yeah, but I guess Bendy doesn’t really have the strength to ignore those who discriminate against him”, pointed out Mugman. “Bendy seems a little stressed right now. Why don’t leave him alone, let him relax a bit until the trip tomorrow? Then, we’ll know if he changes his mind or not”.

“Well…”, Cuphead began, but started thinking over what his brother said to him. He certainly didn’t want to stress the demon out, especially considering the season of relaxation and fun in the sun was upon the isles. But at the same time, he really wanted to bring Bendy along the trip.

The cup sighed before saying “Fine, I guess we can wait until tomorrow. I just really hope he changes his mind before we get on that boat tomorrow”.

“I hope he does, too”, said Mugman with a soft smile. “But if he doesn’t, then we just gotta respect his wishes. Come on, we’d better get our stuff ready for tomorrow”.

“Alright”, huffed Cuphead. The brothers began to make their way back to the house. Cuphead spared one last glance at the demon before following his brother back home. Back on the hammock, Bendy contemplated his decision on whether to go with the brothers or not.

“ _I put myself in this world for a reason, didn’t I?_ ”, Bendy asked in his head. “ _I needed to get away…far away from that studio. A year passes and I’m still not content with how I’m living. Could…could this trip be the thing I need to experience the feeling of happiness again?_ ”

The demon sighed, closely shutting his eyes and allowing himself to drift off into slumber. He would to a final decision in the morning that would come.


End file.
